Regrets: A Jalex Love Story
Regrets: A Jalex Love Story Author: Twigirl623 Summary: Alex and Justin find out that they were never related. Justin is found out to be an only child and Alex and Max are siblings. Mason finds out that Alex is in love with Justin and not him. And just when things couldn't get any worse, Juliet and a torn Mason team up for one purpose-to destroy Alex and Justin. Rated: T For-Violence, Language, and Sensuality Preface "We're not related?" That conversation earlier that day still haunted Alex. She wondered why her dad chose to tell her that she and Justin weren't related. That they never WERE related. But it was impossible. It was some sort of trick, right? Maybe. She lay there, in bed, thinking more than usual. She had always loved Justin as a brother. He had always loved her as a sister. It has always been that way and it'll never change. So WHY oh WHY is she suddenly thinking about him more of the ROMANTIC way? More than Mason-her werewolf boyfriend she deeply loved? She COULDN'T! It felt wrong...but it felt right for some reason. What was Alex going to do now that she knows the innocent truth? That maybe the person she might be in love with was Justin Russo. As soon as that thought came into Alex's brain she instantly regretted it. Chapter 1: Too Awkward "Alex?" Alex turned around and saw Max walk up to her the next day in the sub shop. She sat alone at a table, not working, nor talking, nor insulting anyone. At least we're related, Alex thought sadly to herself. "Hey, Max." Was all she could say at the moment. "Why're you sitting here alone?" "Because...I want to be alone." Max put his hands in his pockets. "C'mon, Alex. You can tell me anything. I'm your brother, remember?" "Are you sure?" She asked smartly. "Yes, I'm sure..." He paused. "Yeah-still sure." Alex cracked a smile. "What do you want?" "I want to know why you're so-" "Alex!" Alex's heart sank when she heard Mason's voice and in the same second he kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning, love." He greeted, pulling out a bouquet of burnt flowers. "These are for you." "Um...thanks." She forced a smile. "I love them." Justin then walked up to them. "Hi, Alex." He said cautiously. "You okay?" She nodded. "Um...yeah, I guess. I just need some time to myself that's all..." And with that, Alex took out her wand and disappeared. Chapter 2: A Confession Left Unsaid As soon as Alex hit land, she took off running. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not caring at all if anyone would follow her. Though she did ''care if anyone tried to stop her in her trance. If anything, she wanted to be alone and away from everyone else like always. But this time it was a different reason. This time it wasn't because she didn't get what she wanted, or she got in trouble at school. This was a different issue. A family issue. One of portrayal. She wanted to be far away, and run until all of her memories were left behind her. Tears blinded her eyesight as she tore through the park. People she passed looked at her oddly; some looked like they wanted to help her when others thought she was crazy. But she didn't care because nothing mattered to her at the moment. As soon as her legs weaked and frailed beneath her, she stopped running. She was now in the heart of the trees in the park. She couldn't hear much except for nature itself. And that actually ''counted for something... Alex climbed up a tree and sat on the sturdiest branch, continuing to sob. Have I ever been this emotional? ''She thought. ''Maybe it was when Mason left and I thought I'd never see him again. Or maybe it was when I heard him tell Juliet he loved her right in front of me. Or was it when I thought I'd loose Justin and Max forever when I became a full wizard? First Max disappeared. Then Justin didn't remember a thing before he disappeared too... No... "Alex?" An urgent, soft voice broke through her thoughts. Alex looked down and saw Justin standing there, looking up at her. "What are you doing up there?" He asked. "I-I-I..." She stuttered as she looked at him, which made it harder for her to speak. She tried not to make eye contact with him. "I...-Justin, I just want to be alone." "Everyone's worried about you. Get down from there." "No. I'm not going back." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't belong where I am." Justin frowned. "Yes you do, Alex. I've known you for a long time. You do belong here." "You're just saying that so I can come down." "Is it working?" He asked hopefully. "No." She said flatly. "Come on, Alex, you're better than that." He stretched his arms out to reach for her. "If you want to, I can go get Mason-" "NO!" She protested too quickly. "I mean, I don't want him here right now, even if he is looking for me." "Why not? He's your boyfriend!" "But he's not..." She hesitated. "He's not..." "Not what?" Alex finally got the urge to look at him. The two pairs of dark eyes stared into each other's pools. "He's not you, Justin." She finally said after a while. "Me?" Justin frowned, this time in confusion. "I mean...If anyone...You're the only one I want to talk to right now." He sighed. "Don't make me come up there." "Please do." She muttered. Justin didn't notice the real meaning of her words but climbed up the tree and sat down next to her. "Why me though?" He asked simpathetically. "Why not Mason?" "I don't know!" Alex moaned. "I just...I just want to be with you for now." His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" "Yeah." She sighed. "It's been so complicated since we found out we're not related. And now my feelings are all mixed up..." "What feelings?" Whoops. "Um..." Her cheeks turned pink. "It's not important." "C'mon, Alex. You can tell me." She looked at him, feeling uneasy. Wow... ''He thought as he looked at her. ''Was she always this pretty? "I'm concidering whether or not I love Mason...or..." The rest came out in a mutter. It confused Justin. "What?" He said. She sighed again. "You didn't hear me?" "You were mumbling so no." Alex bit her lip. There was only one way... ''She thought as she leaned in towards him. ''Please don't pull away, please don't pull away... ''Her lips descended on his gently. The first emotion Justin felt was shock. ''She's kissing me! Why is she kissing me? Doesn't she hate me? Wait... WHY am I kissing her back? This isn't right... IGNORE THE RULES FOR ONCE AND ENJOY IT! She was surprised as he slowly kissed her back. Her arms wrapped round his neck and she kissed him back with the slightest bit more of pressure. His hand was resting on her thigh; his other arm was wrapped around her back. "Justin..." She murmured between kisses. "I said I was confused..." "About what...?" He murmured back. Why am I having stonger urges to keep kissing her? "About my feelings for Mason...and...my feelings for you..." At that he actually pulled away to look at her. "Then why are we doing this?" He asked. "You can't kiss me while you're still in love with'' him''." Why am I suddenly feeling jealous? "Don't you get it?" She laughed a little. "By kissing you, I realized I love you more than I love him. I didn't realize I actually liked you until last night. I was battling with my mind about the whole thing and wondered if I should tell you. If I had just told you right then then you would've freaked out about it." "So..." "So technically ''these feelings I'm having for you right now are nowhere ''near my feelings of Mason." She snorted. "And I thought you were the smart one." "But I am ''the smart one!" Alex smiled. "Just kiss me." Justin couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her again. Neither of them noticed, however, that Mason was there a few yards away, hidden in the bushes. He had been there the whole time and heard everything. Furious, he howled and turned into a werewolf. Alex and Justin broke apart just in time as Mason stormed over there, snarling at Justin. He began clawing at the tree. The part of the branch on Alex's side snapped and she fell. Justin, by instinct, caught her by the arm with both of his hands. "JUSTIN!" She yelled, holding on to him. "I got you!" He yelled back. "I won't let you fall!" Mason attacked the tree now as it began to weaken under his power. Justin pulled her back up. She was halfway into his lap when the tree tipped backwards. The last thing Alex saw when she hit the ground was a blur- Justin had ran off, with Mason after him. "No!" She yelled. But it was too late. She was already unconscious. Chapter 3: The Plan ''The part of the branch on Alex's side snapped and she fell. Justin, by instinct, caught her by the arm with both of his hands. "JUSTIN!" She yelled, holding on to him. "I got you!" He yelled back. "I won't let you fall!" Mason attacked the tree now as it began to weaken under his power. Justin pulled her back up. She was halfway into his lap when the tree tipped backwards. The last thing Alex saw when she hit the ground was a blur- Justin had ran off, with Mason after him. "No!" She yelled. But it was too late. She was already unconscious. "No..." She could hear the menacing growling and Justin's yells... "''No..." "Alex-Alex-wake up." She felt the slightest pressure on her shoulder. Alex woke with a start. She realized she was on her bed in her room. She was safe. And there Justin was, sitting next to her legs. "Just-oh, Justin!" She sat up abruptly, making herself dizzy, but she didn't care. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I thought Mason...-I thought he-" "Shh..." Justin rubbed her back. "I'm alright." "I thought he hurt you and..." She buried her face in his chest. "I thought I lost you..." "You could never loose me." He looked down at her, wiping the tear that trailed down her cheek. She cracked a watery smile then frowned. "But wait-where is he? Where's Mason?" Justin frowned too. "He escaped." Alex's eyes widened. "He did? How?" "He was chasing after me, and was about to kill me too. But then, when I turned around, I saw someone pulling him away." His voice was unsure. "I think it was Juliet, Alex." "The old Juliet?" "No...She looked younger." ---- "Where are you taking me?" The werewolf demanded in a growl. "Someplace else." The young vampire purred. "Translvania will do you some good. You need to get away from the Russo's for a while..." Mason tore away from her grip. "Why? I ''love Alex!" He snarled. "But she doesn't love you, Mason." Juliet continued in that same calm voice. "Didn't you see that? She loves Justin now." "She can't!" "Yes, unfortunately, she can." She studied the look on his face. "How much do you love her?" "More than my own life." "Then here's what we'll do..." She came closer to him. "After a few weeks, we'll go back to Waverly Place and recruit at the Late Night Bite. We'll go on the full moon, where you're strongest. Then, you hunt down Alex and turn her into a werewolf while I'll take care of Justin." "That way he'll become a vampire..." Mason nodded. "And it'll prove that we're better for them rather than each other." "But what about the rest of the Russos?" "That's easy." She smiled, showing her fangs and hissed," We kill them." Chapter 4: So Close "Hmm..." Mason nearly growled. "Sounds good enough." He smiled wryly at Juliet. "Good," Juliet purred. "All we need now is an army." "An army of vampires and werewolves?" "Yes. We make the Russos weaker, separate Justin and Alex, and hunt them down. I bite Justin and you Alex. Newborn creatures are impossible to train. All they want is to kill and feed, feed and kill. Like we were." For the next few weeks, Justin was being very protective of Alex, since they both think that Mason will return, and maybe even Juliet. However, their romance stayed hidden. And they remained very cautious about it. On a school day, Alex saw Justin at his locker looking worried and walked over to him. "Hey," She said. "Are you okay?" Justin turned around to face her as he got out his text book. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" "I'm okay." Justin nodded. "Good." He stared at his feet. Alex touched his arm. "Justin, something's bothering you. Tell me." He sighed quietly. "Tommorow's a full moon, Alex." "Yeah, so?" "Who do we know that turns into a werewolf on a full moon? At his most powerful?" She gulped. "Mason. Right." "I have a feeling that he'll come back for revenge. I'm not sure. And if Juliet is with him..." Justin didn't finish, and they both shuddered. "He'll....come after me." Said Alex. "Or you...." She bit down on her lip in worry. The bell rang and everyone cleared the hall. Justin and Alex stayed put. For once, Justin didn't mind if he was late to class. He touched her face and leaned in, kissing her forehead. "We'll talk about it later," He said. Alex went through the school day nearly hyperventilating. She couldn't stop shaking. Her palms were sweaty, and she couldn't think straight. We've been through worse, ''Alex told herself. ''Calm down, Alex. We'll figure something out. We don't know for sure.... School dragged, and then it was over. Justin, Alex, and Max walked home from school together. Justin could tell Alex was still bothered. "Where's Harper?" He asked her, trying to get her mind off of it. "She wasn't at school today or yesterday." Alex answered glumly. "You'd think she'd have perfect attendance." "No one's perfect." Said Max. "Like me. I'm not perfect. I still have my asparagus surprise under my bed." "Ugh," Said Alex. "Really?"